


Swimming Pool Blue

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Corfu, F/M, Ficlet, fuck fest, fuck-let
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: David, Julia, on holiday in Corfu.





	Swimming Pool Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments on my last few pieces, and to the anon who left me a wonderful long comment that really did make my day.
> 
> Anyway - I don't hate this (hurrah), but I don't like it either haha. Doesn't feel like in character to me - but "enjoy" anyway.

The  first thing she noticed was the way the sun licked over her bare legs, the sheer fabric of her summer dress lightly fluttering in the gentle breeze. She adjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose before discarding the now closed book in her lap, to the other side of the little pagoda. She’d almost forgotten where she was until the present came crashing in like a wave carrying a mix of pleasant, and unpleasant memories with it. She breathed in the warm, slightly salty air of Corfu and she was back in the present.

A rhythmic splashing drew Julia’s attention to the large crystal blue pool on the  edge of the villa’s boundary line and she looked up in time to see a barebacked hunk of rippling back muscles and black hair as he pulled himself up the ladder with ease. She swallowed and pulled her glasses to the edge of her nose as she took in the full sight of him, including the scars she had come to lovingly adorn with kisses on bad nights, over the past year or so. He shook his hair out, sprinkling the patio with water droplets before he came to stand over her, a towel loose in his hand. She tore her eyes upwards to his face, wishing he would only wear swimming shorts for his ever more increasing evening swims instead of insisting on letting everything hang out; it only proved to be a massive distraction. 

“You were asleep,” he said with an amused smirk as she pushed her sunglasses over her nose to cover her eyes once more and watched him as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Too late,  Mr  Budd, she thought, I’ve already seen the full view. 

He saw the closed book and then let his eyes roam over her outstretched legs, lightly tanned and her sun kissed face. She looked more at peace than he’d seen her in a while and he only wished they could stay there forever. 

"I was resting my eyes,” she protested, and he sniggered.  So  Julia. 

“I’m sure you were, Prime Minister,” he retorted knowingly because that was the problem with David, he really did know her too well. Perhaps the only one who knew her. She  rolled her eyes and he dropped the towel to the stone tiles and began to crawl over her, running his hand up and under her dress. 

“Do you mind? You’re all wet!” she chided, and he pulled back to focus on his hand as it wound its way up between her thighs.

“So are you,” he growled , his finger firmly enveloped in her. He spoke  in such a way that it had her melting as she tried to fix her glance on him. He leaned forward, pressing his wet body down so he was almost flush against her, as he reached for her sunglasses , sliding them from her nose . “Now, Mrs Budd, I do believe it’s time for us to consummate our marriage.”

“I think we did that a lot last night... and the night before... and before that-” her  humoured rambling was cut off as he kissed her, nipping at her lower lip when he pulled a way.

“ Shhhh ,” he hushed as he pulled up the hem of her dress and she could feel his hard erection grazing against her thigh.

Droplets of water from the pool that clung to his skin now dripped onto her and he was momentarily distracted by a bead rolling down her chest, sneaking between her breasts. She pulled his attention back to her with a hand on his face, eyebrow arched impatiently as he shuffled the skirt all the way up under her  arse  and nudged her legs apart with his knees. His skin was cool against hers, slippery, as she tried to wrap her leg around him and dig her heel into his calf. He reached down and teased her thigh around his waist, grazing the lightly browning skin on his way up to her hip as he buried his face into her neck, peppering her skin with light kisses. His mouth was near her throat when he h eard  her sigh; it was slight and only he knew to listen out for it, for he knew most of her signals by now . H e didn’t  keep her waiting long as he oiled himself up at her entrance and was inside her before she could register the sensation of cold upon boiling hot. 

“Mm.” She let out an involuntary hum as he carried on pushing until he was buried to the hilt, his eyes hot with lust and desire as he pressed his forehead against hers. She never tired of feeling him, hearing him, smelling him this close to her, and she was sure he knew it as his eyes roamed over her face, feeding off her expression of wanton  pleasure, as she panted, “are you going to get on with it?”

“So, so impatient ma’am,” he said with a smirk as he moved her leg up higher around his waist, giving him the extra advantage of a deeper angle. 

Julia usually liked things fast, and on her time, but he was determined on this occasion to make her wait, make her beg for the prize.  She was not someone who liked to be not in control, except when it came to him and David did not like wasting his opportunities to show her just how much he could make her lose control. She opened her mouth in a silent moan when he rolled his hips into her and he stole her breath with a hot kiss, sucking on her lower lip. 

She could feel the way her body was betraying her, bending to him, opening for him, unfolding her every intimate corner for him, just in the way she felt her legs trembling around his waist, her cunt clenching around his cock, their combined wetness oozing onto the cushion of the sun-lounger beneath her. She briefly wondered if it was worth trying to get the cum stains out in the morning. Probably not. The thought was eradicated when he pulled out, slamming back into her with a force she was used to, but had not been ready for and she let out a sharp cry. He didn’t stop, instead he repositioned himself, reached for her hand and held it tightly above her head as she panted and gasped when she came. 

David took several long thrusts to follow her down the rabbit hole of peaceful orgasmic oblivion but once he’d finished emptying himself into her, he rolled to the side of her, legs still entwined.

“Imagine the scandal; Prime Minister caught in outdoors sex- scapades  with ex-bodyguard lover!” he chuckled.

“Ex-bodyguard HUSBAND, actually,” she corrected  pointedly,  and he nodded thoughtfully, his hand going to her chestnut tresses now outgrown the style she had adorned for the first four months of their relationship. He buried his hand in the silky waves, stroking strands between his thumb and forefinger in a way he knew she secretly loved. 

“Right,” he grinned, catching a glimpse of the modest diamond ring upon her finger as she sh uffled around ; a reminder of their recent union. “We should do that boat ride tomorrow, or go down to the South, there’s a nice beach there-”

“David?” 

“Mmm?” he hummed, feeling her head loll on his shoulder.

“Stop talking,” she whispered, her left hand strewn across his chest, her fingertips lightly ghosting over the slight stubble on his jaw.

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed heartily.


End file.
